


A Broken Man

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occurs right after the ending scene in 10x14. Cas decides to go after Dean and try to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Man

That was the silhouette of a broken man. Castiel watched Dean walk away with sad eyes, Sam's words replaying in his mind. Cas couldn't stand to see Dean like this. It hurt so much it could almost be classified as physical pain. He waited a few moments after Dean disappeared and then began to walk after him.

The only sound in the bunker was the soft footfalls of Cas's own feet. If only he could soothe the human like he wanted to. If only he could touch three fingers to Dean's forehead and tell him everything was going to be alright. If only he had enough grace left to help. He paused outside Dean's closed bedroom door. He felt an ache when he thought about what he might find inside. "Dean?" He asked quietly as he politely knocked. "Dean?" He whispered again and pushed the door open. Dean looked so broken that those features were permanently etched on his face. The ache inside Cas grew until it almost engulfed him.

Castiel slowly walked over to the bed where Dean lay and studied him, a look of tenderness on the angels face. He sat on the edge of Dean's bed, not wanting to disturb him if he was in fact sleeping. Dean wasn't sleeping at all. He turned to face Cas when he felt the shift of weight on the bed. "You should go." He murmured, his voice gravely and utterly broken.

"Oh Dean." Cas whispered, feeling his affection for this human swell up inside him. He leaned over and tenderly placed his hand on Dean's cheek for a few precious seconds. "I am not going to leave you when you need me the most."

The look on Dean's face said it all; thank you, I love you, I don't deserve you. Even things that couldn't be put into words but Castiel understood just by looking into Dean's eyes. Cas lay down next to Dean and scooted closer until he could comfortably wrap his arms around the human. Dean sighed softly an sank into his touch, even placing his head on the angels chest. "Now sleep Dean," Cas murmured as he tangled his fingers in Dean's hair. "I am here Dean, you can sleep now."

And Castiel stayed with him as long as he needed. He didn't care if it was days, months or years. Cas would stay with him until he could fix him.


End file.
